coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6277 (24th April 2006)
Plot Sally, Rosie, Sophie and Kevin are getting ready for the school run. Keith and Craig are running late and Craig is rushing for the bus. Charlie and Tracy are bickering after the "new shoes" incident and Charlie takes one of the shoes with him to work to teach Tracy a lesson. It's Kelly's birthday and she is opening her presents and cards in Underworld. She opens a huge card which is from Lloyd. In the Street Cars office Eileen and Steve are making fun of the Richard Hillman problem when Claire overhears. Eileen suggests that Gail has been writing the letters to herself. Fred persuades Claire to tell Audrey that Eileen has being saying Gail sent those letters to herself. Audrey is obviously upset by the accusation. Tracy is in a mood with Ken for putting Adam first and going to the solicitors with him instead of offering to help her with Amy. Sarah is practising her hair-cutting skills on David in the salon. Sarah goes on to tell David the rumour Eileen is spreading about their Mum. David then suggests Sarah has been feeding Eileen with the relevant information such as birthdays and anniversaries so Eileen can send the cards herself. Sarah is very hurt and upset at this idea. Sally receives a call at the factory from the hospital. Rosie has been involved in a car accident outside school. Ashley and Gail discuss going to the police about the Hillman letters. Lloyd gives Kelly a key to his flat for her birthday. Nathan tells Craig that Rosie has been involved in a car accident and he rushes off to get a taxi to the hospital. Gail rushes over to the Rovers to find Eileen to confront her. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Street Cars *Elliott & Son *Builder's Yard - Office and yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlie can't resist a schoolboy act of revenge on Tracy, and hides one of the shoes she bought with the abortion money. Sally and Kevin are distraught to learn Rosie has been hit by a car. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,450,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2006 episodes